My farewell poem to my beloved child
by tealana
Summary: I believe you all were alittle anxious what was the poem Mikey wrote in 'goodbye my beloved child'; well wait no longer as here two-shot poems from mikey and one written by me. i hope you will enjoy them. R&R.
1. my heart's memory

**A/n: In case, if you all were wondering—this is mikey's poem then mine will be posted next, hope you will enjoy them. Thankyou for your supporting reviews, they mean incredibly alot. Thankyou to those whom reviewed as they were greatly appreciated. On with the story—poem, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>My heart's memory<strong>

**written by TR-H  
><strong>**19****th**** August, 2011**

**The day started as normal like any other**

**Happily enjoyed myself playing in the snow and happily celebrated the one seasonal celebrations of all year...**

**Christmas Eve...**

**Snowboard the snowy hills until I landed on my shell and laughed while I manoeuvred my arms and legs—up and down, making a snow turtle. **

**Never knew that my life would be change in a instant  
>seeing you standing above my head <strong>

**Mewing softly and trembled from the cold. **

**Rolling upon to my knees then slowly reached out  
>you frighteningly stepped back then...<strong>

**I knew—it was meant to be.  
>Warmly smiled as I gently reassured then placed you within my parker. <strong>

**Petted your tiny head as you looked up to me and softly mew then curled up side**

**While you softly purred. **

**Warmly smiled again, then decided to take you home also give you a name...**

**On the way home, thinking of suitable name to give—one that will stick**

**One that will suit—a pretty kitty I have in my arms**

**Then...**

**A name popped in my head and I whispery called your name...**

"_**Klunk maple Hamato**_**." **

**You continued to purr while you slept in my parker—then we arrived home, I introduced you to my family and immediately welcomed. **

**I was happy and whole in ways that no one could understand  
>whenever I was sad—you were there to make me smile<br>whenever I was angry—you were there to make me laugh  
>whenever I felt lost and lonely—you were there to always make me feel that I would never be alone or entrapped in a dark cold box.<strong>

**Many happy moments in a short time  
>but then—no matter how long we spent together<strong>

**They were and always be special also precious...**

**I cherish every second to every minute  
>Every hour to day<br>Of the time we had—only wish we had longer as promised**

**But...**

**Now you are gone—I feel lost again  
>have a empty void inside—no one understands how it feels to loose someone <strong>

**That was more than just pet—and a friend...**

**You were my child—my daughter...**

**In my heart—there is a memory and there...**

**You'll always be. **

_**...The end...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know—this is sad but I had to wait til I pulled myself together after grieving for my beloved best mate, Lucki. I wrote the story as you all have read, the day after her death but I also had the poems in my head too but never got to writing them down on paper until now as I was mourning greatly and deeply. Thankyou to those who reviewed my 'Goodbye—my beloved child' fiction as this is the poem that mikey had written for Klunk when he had framed it with the photo of himself and klunk. Hope you have enjoyed this poem as my version will also be posted asap. <strong>_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles. **_


	2. In my heart, where you'll always be

**a/n: this is my version of the poem for my dearly beloved daughter.**

**In my heart, where you'll always be  
><strong>  
>written by TR-H<br>5th august, 2011

Have you ever—felt something that needed to be filled?  
>Have you ever—felt that something that sooner or later, you will be chosen to become more what you never thought to be?<p>

Have you ever—when you find what is meant to cross your path, that may change your life in a instant?

Have you ever—felt something pulling you towards to whom, will become the most important and most precious thing imaginable?  
>Have you ever—felt love so strong, that it hurts<br>Have you ever—felt that someday, must face the reality...

It will turn your entire world upside.

If you have felt this...

Read on as I have a poem to share with this story...

Walking home  
>Never knowing that I'd come across something so innocent, so precious—to be born into this world without a home.<p>

Walking home  
>Never knowing that I'd be drawn<br>Never knowing that I'd be called  
>And...<br>Guided to the place where that I never expect to follow.

Hearing a soft voice  
>following it until the path ended<p>

Confused at first and about to walk away  
>when I heard a soft mew—I stopped and turned around, waiting to see what was mewing.<p>

A second later—three little bundles ran towards me.

I gazed with an awe as I dropped to my knees then picked you and your sisters up in my arms.

Even though I found homes for your sisters, I kept you as you were memorizing.

When I first saw you, I felt something within me that I never knew before.

Love—unconditional love.

I knew that my life had changed—forever.  
>The empty void was filled, now I have you.<br>Whenever I was angry, sick or sad

You were always there—trying your best to make me laugh,  
>bring a smile to my face<br>and most of all, did your best to help me get better.

For a long time  
>you were always near when I needed comfort<br>always near when I needed a laugh  
>always near when I needed a warm, loving hug.<p>

Then it was my turn—to try my best to do the exact same  
>but I felt that I have failed<br>devastated with endless heartbroken tears that filled my eyes and wet my cheeks.

Now you are gone—I feel lost and empty

Until you came to me—once last time and reassuringly mewed your gratitude and said your goodbye then disappeared. That is when I knew—you will always be with me, no matter what.

You were more than just a pet  
>you were more than a friend<br>you were more than a companion

You were and always will be my daughter.  
>Goodbye may seem forever, farewell may seem the end. But In my heart, is a memory and there you'll always be<p>

I love you, my dearest beloved child.

* * *

><p><strong>RIP <strong>

Lucki Marie Ryan  
>2nd November, 2003 – 2nd August, 2011<br>you were the heart and soul, forever remembered and never forgotten.  
>I'll see you in heaven, sweetie.<p>

This is dedicated to you, my beloved darling cat.


End file.
